


Meltdown #8: Line of Fire

by SlashQueen69 (LadyKaianne)



Series: Meltdown [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKaianne/pseuds/SlashQueen69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin gets back at HHH for his little gathering a few weeks ago. Sequel to Flaming Ambush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meltdown #8: Line of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written February 18, 2001  
> Note2: It's still before No Way Out and the stipulation of no touching between the two participants is still in effect  
> Note3: This is in answer to a challenge on a list. {Phone sex with a little twist-the person who is 'receiving' the phone call must be in public.like at a pay phone or something of that manner, with other people around. And the person 'sending' the call must be EXCEPTIONALLY dirty so that the other person finds it difficult to hide their arousal.}

Rating: R  
Content: M/M sex, language, verbal torment

Hunter rocked his chair onto the back legs, leaning it against the wall as he idly scanned the modest gathering of screaming fans waiting to get an autograph and/or picture with any or all of the four WWF superstars that sat behind long tables. He glanced over at Christian to his left and was talking softly to him when he felt the vibration at his hip that indicated that his cell phone was ringing. He excused himself and turned away to answer it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hunter, you've been avoiding me the last couple weeks. I'm very hurt."  
Hunter's heartbeat quickened at the sound of the familiar southern drawl. "Austin, what do you want?" he snarled under his breath, conscious of the milling crowd and his companions a few feet away.  
"Well, I missed hearing your voice, so decided to call you up."  
"Look, I'm in the middle of a signing and don't have time for this crap," he said hastily. "So, if you'll excuse me-"  
"Hunter, you hang up that phone and I'll make you so sorry..."  
Hunter was sorely tempted to hang up anyway, but the compelling note in Steve's voice involuntarily kept him from doing so. "What do you want?" he repeated gruffly.  
"I just wanna talk, is all," Steve said, his voice dropping to a low, husky whisper.  
"Talk about what?"  
"Hmmm..." Steve pondered for a moment. "How about we talk about how much I miss kissing you?"  
"Austin..." Hunter warned, unable to prevent the slight flush that rose in his cheeks.  
"What? Don't tell me you don't want the same."  
"I can't talk to you right now," Hunter tried once more, hoping Steve would take the hint. Of course, the bastard chose to ignore it.  
"That's okay," Steve said cheerily. "I'll do all the talking. You just sit back and listen."  
Hunter didn't like the sound of that and wondered just what the Texas tease had up his sleeve.  
"Now...I was saying that I wanted to kiss you," Steve continued. "Want me to tell you just where and how?"  
"No!" Hunter snapped, quickly lowering his voice when Edge and Kurt Angle looked over at him in curiosity. He smiled at them slightly, relieved when they returned to chatting with a few excited fans. For the moment, there was no one at his table, his having signed what seemed like a million autographs already. "Austin, I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but-"  
"Game?" Steve inquired in a suggestive tone. "You could say I'm playing the game...and it's a game I've played before. Quite pleasurably, too."  
Hunter didn't respond, his cheeks burning brighter now at the innuendo.  
"OK...as I was saying... I want to kiss those pouty lips of yours, drawing that bottom one into my mouth and sucking on it until you moan."  
Hunter, flicked his hazel eyes about to make sure no one was paying close attention to him. "Austin, please-"  
"Then I'd thrust my tongue into that sweet mouth," Steve cut in silkily. "Mmmm, you taste so good, baby. Oh, by the way, I'm lying on my bed, all naked and hard for you."  
Hunter caught his breath as the image of what he described blazed in his head. He shifted, feeling his jeans become very snug.  
"I'd love to push you on your back across my bed and lick your pretty nips, feeling them grow stiff under my tongue. I'd bite and suck them while my hand reached down and grasped that beautiful cock of yours."  
"God, Austin...stop it!" Hunter muttered quietly, bending his head so that his loose blonde hair fell forward to shield his face from any casual observer.  
"Oh, no, baby," Steve purred, propping the receiver between ear and shoulder as he slowly began skimming his fingers over his chest, closing his eyes and visualizing Hunter's face, delicately plucking his nipples to throbbing erectness. "I never wanna stop. You don't want me to, either, do you, Golden Boy? You want to feel me roll your balls in my mouth, scraping my teeth over them until you squirm and beg for more."  
Hunter uttered a thready moan, damning his imagination for painting a vivid picture of Steve's words. "Damn you, Austin."  
Steve chuckled softly. "Am I getting to you, sweetheart? Am I making you all hot and bothered?"  
"No, you're not," Hunter lied, trying to figure out a way to get off the phone before he burst his seams. "I'm perfectly unmoved by your lame attempt at phone sex."  
"You are, are you?" Steve asked, the smirk clear in his voice. "Then, it wouldn't affect you if I were to say that I want to slide that hot, velvety hard dick down my throat and suck you into oblivion?"  
Hunter gasped sharply, unable to prevent the sound from escaping his lips. He leaned forward, dropping the front legs of the chair to the floor with a thump, glad that the table could hide his raging erection. "Austin, I'll kill you. Kill you dead."  
"No, you won't," he contradicted. "Should I tell you why?" When Hunter didn't reply, he went on. "Because you love the way I fuck you. You love the way my cock fills that sweet ass of yours. Mmmm, the way it...moves in....and out....of you. Christ, so sweet."  
Hunter squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the subtle sounds of Steve jerking off. Holy shit! He knew that if this kept up, he'd come in his jeans!  
"I'll be so glad when the PPV is over," Steve panted, cupping and kneading his balls as he pumped himself, his head thrown back in pleasure. "I can't wait to touch you again...to taste that honied skin of yours...to fuck you into next year-oh, God..."  
"Steve...please stop!" Hunter whined under his breath. "I can't...dammit, this isn't fair!"  
Steve laughed, quickening his tempo, pulling at his swelling shaft as he teetered on the verge of orgasm. "All's fair in sex and war, baby! Now, be a good boy and listen...fuck! Listen to me come all over myself."  
Hunter reached up and brushed the END button on the cell, trying to gather the nerve to press it. He bit his lip savagely, fighting back the sounds his throat wanted to emit, listening as Steve's grunts and hoarse murmurs of his name escalated into loud groans, until finally, he gave a shout as he came. He imagined how he looked, face screwed up in an intense snarl, his back arched as if in supplication, hips twitching and jerking as the molten release jetted over his hand and stomach in powerful spurts. He eased his hand under the edge of the table and grasped himself, moaning breathily at the friction of denim against sensitive, pulsing flesh.  
"Jesus, that was good," Steve sighed, lazily cleaning his hand of the sticky fluid, making sure he was clearly heard on the other end. "My come is good, but yours is much better. Wish you were here to lick it off my dick and belly. I love that tongue of yours."  
Hunter mewed in exquisite torment as he clamped himself tighter, feeling the heat emanating from the material like a furnace.  
"I want you to do something for me, Hunter baby," Steve whispered, plucking tissues from the nightstand and wiping the sweat from his bald pate. "I want you to stay hard for me until after No Way Out. I mean, I don't want you jacking off or looking for someone else to scratch that itch for you. That's my job, understand?"  
"You fuckin' cocksucking son of a bitch!" Hunter gasped in wonder at the other man's gall. "You can't give me orders like you're my fuckin' master or something."  
"Master..." Steve mused, a diabolical smile spreading across his face. "I think I like the sound of that. Why don't you call me that, hmmm?"  
"Fuck you!"  
"Oh, that'll have to wait until after the PPV, sweetheart."  
Hunter rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. "I have a mind to tell you to go torture someone else."  
"But you won't."  
"I should tell you to go to hell."  
"But you won't."  
"I should dump your sorry ass and find someone more willing to play nice."  
"But you won't."  
Hunter growled in frustration. The damned bastard was right! Sex with Steve was the most intense and satisfying he'd ever had, and even though the man drove him insane, he wasn't yet ready to give him up. "I'm going now."  
"Fine, Hunter," Steve said, turning on his side and giving a huge yawn, then added, "Just remember what I told you...no sex before the PPV."  
"Oh, yeah?" Hunter retorted insolently. "And just what are you gonna do if I choose to ignore your mandate?" There was a long silence, a cool note entering Steve's voice when he spoke again.  
"Do what I tell you and you'll never have to find out."  
Hunter opened his mouth to object at that implicit threat, but the line went dead. Hunter grumbled, turning off his phone and clipping it to his belt again. He was surprised to see that most of the fans had gone and his co-workers and crew were gathering their things to leave. He remained where he was, knowing that he wouldn't be able to walk, what with the huge flagpole in his jeans. He again damned Steve Austin to hell, wishing the most devilish and excruciating torture on his head. Come No Way Out, he was going to teach Austin a thing or two about who was truly the master of the game.


End file.
